It is known from the state of the art the existence of parts of the structure of buildings that are mobile, such as the case of the document CN201202178Y that discloses an automated building-deposit of automobiles, comprising a main body structure, a ceiling, a side wall with doors and an automatic control mechanism for narrowing/widening, wherein the side wall includes a movable side wall, the mechanism of which allows the extension of the roof and movable side wall.
Thus, this document discloses the structure of a building that performs the narrowing/widening of a side wall in a horizontal direction, and the lowering of the ceiling to configure a folding structure in order to reduce the space when said structure is not used. However, this document does not present or disclose clues about the solution presented in this application, where the structure allows the movement of the entire modular construction in order to maximize or reduce exposure to the sun.